


If You Only Knew

by flickawhip



Series: Tati Westbrook Series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 1 of what might become a series.AU as heck. James isn't a thing in terms of Tati's husband so 100% NOT stealing her.Just a little mild fun.





	If You Only Knew

“NO!”

Tati blinks even as the girl pushes her behind her, fully putting herself between the press and people who were pushing her around, she had never really expected to find herself protected like this, her eyes almost glazing at the power in the girl’s voice. 

“Back off.”

The girl takes her hand and pulls her away, sheparding her safely into the beauty expo. She can’t help looking down at the way the girl’s hand curls around hers, warm and strong and careful at the same time. She can’t help the smile that pulls at her lips, her blush brighter when she curls against the girl’s side, accepting her company with a shy smile. 

“Can I keep you?”

“Of course.”

The girl smiles and strokes a hand over Tati’s back. 

“Let’s find your seat.”


End file.
